


Violin Class

by Walang_Tinta



Series: Welcome to Mobile Legends! [1]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 18:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walang_Tinta/pseuds/Walang_Tinta
Summary: In the lobby of Mobile Legends Advanced Server, Lancelot offered Granger lessons on playing the violin. PROPERLY.





	Violin Class

"You broke every string..."

"...You said this was a violin."

"You don't pluck violin strings to the point of breaking them!"

Granger was confused, the brow on his scarred eye raised a few centimeters as he listened to Lancelot's drivel. The more the fencer whined, the more Granger disregarded him and made a strumming motion with his right hand.

And used the bow liked a guitar pick....

"That's not what the bow is for!"

Lancelot sighed, aggravated, but immediately composed himself, wanting to maintain his gentleman persona, especially in front of a new hero.

"Look you'll never learn to play a musical instrument if you don't listen to advice!" Lancelot growled half heartedly and took the violin from Granger's grasp. A Stradivarius violin from the Baroque family no less. 

Well his sister who was forced to learn to play this will be happy for any excuse to discontinue the music lessons... he supposed...

"You claim to want to play the violin, but you, sir, use it like some.. some sort of guitar. It's _ridiculous_."

Granger said nothing, his eyes giving nothing away. Lancelot couldn't tell what the self-proclaimed musician was thinking due to the abnormally tall collar the boy wore. Was he silently blowing a raspberry? Muttering curses? The uncertainty infuriated him.

Granger blinked lazily as he dug his back in the leather seat, he raised the bow and gazed on it with suspicion.

"I'm... not the ridiculous one, there's something wrong with the violin, because it's broken."

Granger said it like its the absolute truth, and slowly turned his head, and with his eyes dared Lancelot to prove him wrong. 

Seeing that there are no other witnesses in the immediate area, Lancelot had thought of giving Granger a long overdue Lobotomy.

"It's because you **BROKE** it."

"No, its the demons you see? That violin is cursed."

"I... beg your pardon?"

Granger pointed to the 'cursed' violin with its bow. Lancelot was baffled by the stern expression Granger gave to the innocent violin. 

"I felt in my fingers when I strummed it you know? Kinda like... uh... Evil musical notes was coming out of that thing."

"...Go on."

Granger, feeling confident sat a bit straighter, while Lancelot let the boy talk due to morbid curiosity. 

"This wood came from the abyss. You know....Enchanted wood, since demons always need run out of slaves to do it with. They turn to trees instead."

Granger's eyes widened, the beginnings of epiphany forming in his stare, Lancelot feared he may have lost him to his delusions for a moment.

"That violin... is from a demon mating with a tree."

Lancelot's eyes widened, are the rumours of demon hunters being crazy nutjobs true?

"Demon.mating.with.a.tree" 

Lancelot paused. 

"Are you certain about that?" 

"Those carvings look weird and don't exist where I'm from. Most be some supernatural shit."

Those are rococo style carvings, Lancelot just wanted to _scream_.

"And those strings have like those demon's encantations... so whoever plays it will suck at it. Heh.. that explains you whining earlier. Maybe I was playing the world's saddest sonata without knowing."

Granger rambled on, not noticing Lancelot's befuddled stare. "You know I did you a favor of destroying that thing, so you should be thankful okay?"

He raised his other hand that wasn't holding the bow and reached for the violin. "Give it to me, I'll make this quick."

"...Oh. Okay then..." Lancelot handed the harmless, _expensive_ , Stradivarius violin, and began doubting the human intellect of the boy next to him.

Once the stringless violin was in Granger's grasp. Granger smashed it to ground and stomped on it six times. The sixth stomp being the loudest.

He sighed in relief, as if applauding himself for a job well done. Then noticed the bow he was holding.

"Hmph, almost forgot about this one, this violin must've wanted to spare his little brother." Granger dragged a finger along the string. "Don't worry my little friend, soon you'll be joining your big brother in a bowl of boiling holy water."

Lancelot forced himself to be quiet.

Granger, with no hesitation and a dash of glee, broke the bow in half.

Granger saw Lancelot's tired expression, then patted a friendly hand on Lancelot's shoulder.

"I'm a demon hunter Lance, sacrifices had to be made."

"Thank... you..."

Lancelot concluded that Granger is not only tone deaf.

 _He's really something else_.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploaded, since I was editing my profile at the time of proofreading this, I accidentally deleted it.
> 
> I wrote this when Granger was first leaked on instagram.


End file.
